


Secret

by sterekwolfstar



Category: Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Quest Series - Jude Watson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Obi Wan and Siri share their first kiss in private.





	Secret

Obi Wan smiled as Siri closed her bedroom door. The two of them were finally getting a chance to be alone since their mission ended a couple days ago. They had been given the lecture about how their feelings were inapropriate but after much discussion between themselves they decided it was worth pursuing though they would have to be discreet. It wouldn’t be easy, but their feelings for each other were too strong to ignore. Several minutes passed before Siri spoke.

“Obi Wan, are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to kiss me,” she asked slightly annoyed. They snuck away from dinner early to have a bit of alone time and she was annoyed that she skipped dessert just to be stared at.

A blush covered Obi Wan’s face. “You’re nice to look at and I’m a bit nervous because I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“Oh. You never told me that.”

“Well, it’s embarrasing,” Obi Wan told her.

Siri smiled softly as she pulled him in for a tender kiss. Obi Wan broke away after a few seconds with a smile. “Was that so bad Obi Wan?”

“No. I think I might get better with practice though.”

Siri laughed. “I thought you’d say that. We can practice.” And so they did...


End file.
